1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fingernail protectors. More particularly, the present invention concerns fingernail protectors that have a clip-on design. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to fingernail protectors that have an arcuate shape. The present invention thus relates to fingernail protectors of the type that can be termed arcuately shaped clips-ons.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, it was known in the prior art to provide fingernail protectors. A conventional fingernail protector is typically an O-shaped tapered tube. For example, it has been known to insert the tip of one's finger into the open base of a truncated cone.
A previously recognized problem has been that fingers that are inserted into such O-shaped fingernail protectors loose their tactile sensitivity because the finger pads are covered by the fingernail protector. Therefore, what is needed is a fingernail protector that does not degrade tactile sensitivity.
An unsatisfactory previously recognized solution to the problem of tactile sensitivity degradation was to provide an O-shaped fingernail protector that included a fingertip pad opening. A disadvantage of this previously recognized solution is that tactile sensitivity is still degraded by the complete enclosure of at least a portion of the finger by the O-shaped fingertip protector.
Another previously recognized problem has been that heat and moisture builds up within such an O-shaped fingernail protector because the entire perimeter of at least a portion of the finger is enclosed. Therefore, what is also needed is a fingernail protector that does not permit heat and moisture to build up.
One unsatisfactory previously recognized solution to the problem of heat and moisture buildup was to provide fingernail protectors with ventilation holes. A disadvantage of this previously recognized solution is that a large proportion of the surface area of the skin is still covered by such nail protectors. Further, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of not encouraging convection currents across the skin surface of the finger where only one vent hole is provided.
Yet another previously recognized problem has been that fingernail protectors with enclosed tips necessarily limit the length of fingernails that can be inserted into such protectors. Therefore, what is also needed is a fingernail tip protector that does not have a maximum permissible nail length.
An unsatisfactory previously recognized solution to the problem of limited nail length capacity was to provide an open ended truncated conical O-shaped finger nail protector. A disadvantage of this previously recognized solution is that such simple open ended tubes do not permit the dissipation of heat and moisture or the maintenance of tactile sensitivity. Heretofore these requirements have not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages.
The below-referenced U.S. patents disclose embodiments that were at least in-part satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended but which had certain disadvantages. The disclosures of all the below-referenced prior United States patents in their entireties are hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present application for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,631 discloses a fingernail cap. Although this fingernail cap is provided with an opening that permits some degree of tactile sensitivity at the fingertip pad, this fingernail cap completely encloses the tip of the fingernail and completely surrounds the base of the fingertip joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,066 discloses a fingernail protector. Although this fingernail protector does not limit the length of the nail with which it is used, this fingernail protector completely surrounds the fingertip thereby limiting tactile sensitivity and permitting heat and moisture to accumulate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,138 discloses a fingernail protective device. Although an embodiment of this device permits the accommodation of any length nail, this embodiment necessarily limits tactile sensitivity and is not well suited to dissipating heat and moisture because the majority of the open surface area is located primarily at the tip of the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,174 discloses a fingernail protector. Although this protector provides for relatively large volume of air around the fingernail, it necessarily limits tactile sensitivity and can only be used with nails of a certain length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,857 discloses a fingernail polish protector. Although this protector provides for relatively large volume of air around the fingernail, it necessarily limits tactile sensitivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,234 discloses a fingernail shielding method. Although the truncated octagonal shaped tube used by the method permits the accommodation of any length nail, tactile sensitivity is necessarily limited by the method and the dissipation of heat and moisture is necessarily limited by the fact that the sole air vent opening is provided at the tip of the fingernail.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,923 discloses a fingernail protector guard. This fingernail protector guard necessarily limits tactile sensitivity, limits the dissipation of heat and moisture through the provision of only one opening and can only be used with fingernails of a certain length.